Malec (Extended Scenes)
by paletalewriter
Summary: This will be a series of one shots (posted in no particular order) to help expand on the story development for these two in the show. Feel free to recommend a scene you want me to expand on! Rated for some language and sexual content. Enjoy!
1. Malec (Extended) 2x12

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! I'm starting a new little mini-series of one shots for Magnus and Alec from Shadowhunters. The show has been leaving a little too much to the imagination, and their scenes seem incomplete. Not to say this is what 'actually happens' after the pan-aways, but I'd like to expand on their story and put my own spin on it.**

 **This is my first fiction about Malec, so be kind! Let me know what scene from the show that** ** _you_** **would like expanding on! Hope you enjoy. Also! There is no rhyme or reason to the order in which these are posted, so feel free to suggest even stuff from season 1!**

 **Cheers**

 **(Season 2 Episode 12 expansion)**

The pain on his face is plain. He doesn't even try to hide the darkness behind his eyes, the tension that wracks his body and exhausts him. Wandering into the living room, he finds Alec there, picking up the pieces of a glass vase, broken in the struggle.

The young shadowhunter's presence doesn't bring on the usual calming feeling that Magnus has gotten used to over the past few months. Alec has been a kind of balm to a burn in so many situations; it disturbs the warlock when he doesn't find that peace in this moment. In fact, Alec being here is making it next to impossible _not_ to dwell on the events of the past 72 hours.

Instead of approaching his companion, Magnus opts to take a seat on the sofa, each muscle sore and painfully tense.

Alec watches him with careful eyes, unable to think of anything profound to say that could possibly sooth his boyfriend in any way.

With a low sigh, he abandons the task at his feet and stands up, turning towards the broken looking man, perched carefully on the edge of the couch, as if he might be a flight risk.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry." Alec finally says, because the silence is killing him. "For everything that you had to go through." The words are heavy, and not enough. But Magnus takes a deep breath, appreciating the effort that Alec is making. He reminds himself that these past few days have been difficult for Alec as well… Just not in the same ways.

"That agony rune…" Magnus finally speaks, his voice feeble and slow, like each word hurts him a little. "It made me relive memories from my past that I have spent… centuries trying to forget."

Alec watches Magnus's ancient eyes, flicker and glaze with dark thoughts, pulled from the graveyard of rotting memories in the back of the warlock's mind. Forgotten skeletons locked in his proverbial closet, now being dredged through his mind, stuffing his head full of unspeakable thoughts and stale nightmares.

Alec tries to catch his eye. To bring him back. But he's a thousand miles away.

They both remain, stuck in the moment, unable to see a way forward or around this situation. Alec needing desperately to reach his far away companion, to apologize until he's out of breath. To hold him until his muscles relax and life returns to his bones. His helplessness overwhelms him, grips at his throat and chokes him.

All the while Magnus is swimming. Gasping and reeling in his own personal sea of confusion and pain. Years of repression spilling over his mind in an uncontrollable bleed. It leaks through his veins and through his skin, making him numb. Turning his hands to ice and his throat to sandpaper. The more he tries to pull through, to reach for the light at the blackened tunnel, the more his own mind seems to drag him under, keeping him from the one thing he needs right now.

To touch, to feel, to grip and move. To remember the good. To remember the real. His body doesn't feel like his own. As if when he was moved out of Valentine, he got stuck somewhere in between. Like his bones are one size too big and his skin is one size too small. Like each day of the last 400 years are coming into question.

And he doesn't have any answers.

Alec, defrosting, moves forward to take the space next to Magnus on the couch. Magnus registers the movement, his body instinctively wanting to move closer.

He doesn't.

"Magnus. What can I do?" The desperation in the shadowhunter's voice is thinly veiled. He counts the rings on Magnus's fingers, breathes. "Tell me what to do to fix this, please."

The words are simple enough. They're also impossible to answer in this moment. Magnus's expression clouding over, his dry eyes burning. The dehydration from days in a jail cell making tears next to impossible.

The left over pain from the torture runes that never marked this body, this skin, somehow still burn and sting.

Finally looking towards his agonized partner, Alec's eyes tight and filled with worry, he opens his mouth, but no words come out. There is nothing he can say. No one he can blame (besides Azazel, but there's nothing he can do about that now.) He almost wishes he had something to hold against Alec. Something to justify the irrational anger coursing through him, making it difficult to think clearly.

A part of him wants space.

Another part of him wants to press so closely to the man sitting next to him (like crush your insides, bruise your ribs, take off all your clothes so there's nothing keeping us apart) kind of embrace, that he curls his hands into tight first, being careful with himself. Afraid he might do something he will regret later.

After the silence has stretched to an excruciating length, Alec pushes a hand through his hair. Sliding off the couch and onto his knees, he turn so he's looking up into the far away eyes of the man that he loves. His knees press to the carpet at Magnus's feet, his hands reach out, resting on Magnus's knees (that he didn't realize until now, are shaking.)

"Magnus," his name is practically an exhale on Alec's breath. His voice hitching in his throat, he squeezes Magnus's knee, pulling his eyes his way until Magnus finally looks at him. Really looks at him.

Alec's heart breaks in his chest. Sure of internal bleeding.

"What can I do?" Alec tries to speak clearly, but his throat it tight with the tears that get stuck in his throat and never make it to his eyes. He helplessly lowers his forehead to his hands that rest on Magnus's knees,

The moment feels extremely final. Like something within their relationship has been severed, and now their happiness is spilling all over the floor. Sinking into the expensive rug and out of their grasp.

When Magnus's fingers brush the back of Alec's neck, the hunter stop breathing. His entire body frozen with the long awaited touch from his defeated lover. Lifting his face, he finds Magnus's golden eyes peering down at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

His usual cloaking spell to hide his warlock mark gone. A true sign of how drained he really is.

Magnus takes a moment here, swallowing. His adam's apple bobs wildly. His fingers gripping hard to the back of Alec's neck and his other with a handful of the front of Alec's jacket, as if he were trying to keep him from leaving with his bare hands.

They stay this way for ages. Alec, kneeling on the ground in front of Magnus, while Magnus holds onto him as if his life (or sanity) depends on it. Like if he lets go, this haven that they've built around themselves will turn to smoke and drift out the open window, tricking Magnus into thinking it was all just a gorgeous dream with a sour aftertaste.

"Stay," The word barely moves the warlock's lips. Quiet enough that Alec would have missed it had they not been inches apart. It takes a moment for Alec to come back to himself, realize that Magnus has defrosted enough to speak.

It takes him another moment to realize he's answering his question.

 _Stay_.

Alec nods carefully, pressing up on his knees so the two boys are eyelevel. Magnus's hands release his boyfriend and fall between them and into his lap where he finds Alec's callused fingers.

"I will," Alec assures quickly, eager to keep Magnus's gaze, to keep him in this world, in this room. Keep his mind away from whatever monsters from his past that now plague his present.

Keep him talking, keep him here.

"I'll stay here," Alec continues, lifting his hands to each side of Magnus's neck, pressing a thumb under his chin, forcing him to look the young hunter in the eye. "As long as you need. As long as you want me here, I'll be here,"

Magnus swallows again, closing his eyes and nodding. As much as he can with Alec's hands on him.

"I'm sorry," Alec adds, because there is nothing more to say. Because he'll keep saying it until the day the Magnus gets sick of it. (And then he will say it some more.)

"I know," Magnus nods, because it's not his fault. Because Alec saved his life and he should never apologize ever again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up-" Magnus hisses into the air between them before he's leaning in, closing the space.

The kiss is rushed and almost painful with Magnus's intensity. His need for Alec outranks his need for clear thought and stable coping mechanisms. Gathering fistfulls of Alec's clothing, he pulls him closer still, the young hunter having to brace himself on the couch to stop from falling forward. Magnus's knees press hard into Alec's ribs, the warlock's teeth snagging Alec's bottom lip, with a sharp intake of breath at the sting, the hunter draws closer still.  
"Mmm," Alec hums, trying to communicate without words, because Magnus is not allowing him the space he needs to speak actual words. Heavy breathing and a tongue asking for access, Alec presses up off the ground, keeping his head stooped, his jacket still in Magnus's grip. His knee lands against the cushion next to Magnus's leg as the Warlock practically pulls him into his lap; Alec only catching himself with his hands on the back of the leather sofa, bracketing Magnus's shoulders.

It's within a few hot minutes that Alec finds himself on his hands and knees above Magnus, his jacket thrown to the floor while Magnus's is crumpled underneath them; their legs tangled and their hearts beating in time against their ribs as Alec presses the warlock into the couch.

It's Alec who finally breaks away for air, but he doesn't go far. He presses lazy, open kisses down Magnus's jaw and across his throat with his numb lips, catching his breath in the crook of the warlock's neck, his tongue tasting salt there.

Magnus savours the closeness, his body reacting to each small tilt and shift that Alec makes above him. The dark clouds that fill his mind beginning to break apart, leaving room for slivers of clarity to shine through.

The heated moment slowly morphs into something calm and quiet. Alec's aching lips brush back and forth across Magnus's shoulder, the soft cotton against swollen lips brings Alec's heart back to it's pace, his breathing slowing to match the man's beneath him.

Magnus eventually shifts closer to the edge of the couch, allowing Alec the room to sink into the cushions alongside him, their narrow frames running the full length of the couch. The two boys facing each other in the dim light.

Alec blinks slowly, watching Magnus's troubled gaze with fascination as each emotion runs across his face like the world's most excruciating slideshow.

"That's probably not the best way to fix this…" Alec whispers, embarrassingly breathless. His tongue swiping along his bottom lip, tasting blood there. Magnus has never been so rough with him (not that Alec minded the sharp bite of Magnus's teeth. The tightness in his jeans proving that well.) but it worries him that Magnus might not have been as present minded as he seemed to be in the heat of the moment.

The young hunter focuses hard on calming himself. Though his mind might be worried and distracted with today's events, his body is responding to Magnus's touch and proximity in it's usual wild ways. He almost feels guilty for it. He has to remind himself that keeping his body in check with Magnus's hands on him has never been a talent of his.

Magnus allows the smallest of smiles to pull at the corner of this mouth while a gentle hand searches between them until soft, long fingers are lacing with strong callused ones.

"Probably not," He agrees, his voice hoarse, eyes hooded, exhaustion making another unwelcome appearance.

They stay this way for ages. What was left of the sunlight that filtered through the deep windows of Magnus's home disappears completely. The various lamps placed around the room being the the only things illuminating the space.

Magnus's eyes flutter closed after just a few minutes, his grip on Alec's hand becomes looser as he falls into a peaceful slumber. Alec can't look away as he watches the tortured man unravel and relax next to him. His mouth soft, his eyelids shifting and fluttering with what Alec hopes isn't a nightmare.

Just in case, the shadowhunter rubs soothing circles into the back of Magnus's hand with the pad of his thumb. He watches with a childlike wonderment, as if each sound and breath that belongs to Magnus is something he can't bear to miss.

Eventually, the consequences of Alec's tall frame contoured to the shape of the couch begin to set in. His right shoulder and hip begin to ache and the urge to straighten and stretch his long limbs overrules the desire to lay here forever and watch his boyfriend sleep.

With as much gentleness and grace as he can muster, he lifts and shifts his body up and over the sleeping warlock next to him. Of course with the softness of the cushions and his complete lack of finesse, Magnus ends up stirring anyway.

"Hey," Alec whispers, picking up his crumpled jacket and draping it over his arm before kneeling down in front of his half asleep boyfriend. "I was going to run you a shower. Do you think you can stand?"

Magnus blinks slow, as if he thinks he might still be dreaming. He focuses and defocuses on Alec's face, the groggy warlock lifting his hand to run it through his own hair. It's still perfectly styled, if not a little flat on the side he way lying. The floral pattern of the decorative pillow beneath his head is pressed into the skin of his neck.

Alec becomes mesmerized once again.

He's beautiful.

Magnus's brows pull together slightly, as if trying to remember what Alec asked him just a second ago. With a moment of hesitation, he gives a small nod and lets Alec help him into a seated position, his feet sliding off the couch and back onto the floor. His whole body sags, he feels like jello covered lead.

"Good?" Alec asks, afraid to let go, in fear Magnus might fall over.

"Fine," Magnus assures, nodding a little more convincingly and forcing himself to sit straighter as he tries to wake himself up.

"Okay," Alec nods, cautiously releasing Magnus's hands and standing up. "You can stay here, I'll be back." He set his jacket on the side of the couch before making his way to the kitchen.

There he finds Magnus's collection of herbs and potions. Pulling open a few strangely labelled cupboards, he tries to remember the names of the painkillers Magnus has used on him in the past when he's come back from a hunt with sore muscles and migraines.

Finding the small bottle with familiar looking pink leaves, and another with an orange liquid the consistency of melted ice cream, he closes the doors, keeping them both in one hand as he snags a glass from the counter with the other. Filling it full of cold water, he contemplates making tea, but decides against it.

Alec enters the master bedroom, setting his collection of things on the table on Magnus's side of the bed. The curtains in front of the window move with the light breeze that comes through the screen, the moon shining through the glass making everything glow white.

Making his way to the ensuite bathroom, he flicks on the light and starts the fan.

Alec busies himself with turning on the shower, pulling a fresh towel from the closet and hanging it on the hook next to the glass door that begins to fog up with the steam from the hot water.

Scratching the back of his neck, he glances around the space, satisfied that he's done what he can.

When he re-enters the bedroom, he finds Magnus in the doorway, leaning hard into the doorframe, shoulders sloped and eyes heavy as looks down at his hands. It's then Alec notices Magnus's phone, buzzing quietly in the Warlock's palm, it's screen illuminated with the phone call. Magnus only stares at the screen, thumb hovering over the answer key.

"Everything okay?" The Alec crosses the room in a few long strides, looking at the phone, not recognizing the number on the call display.

"Mm," Magnus hums with a nod, "Client." He answers simply.

Alec frowns, reaching out and and taking the phone right out of his hand.

"Wh-"

"You're not working tonight," Alec says, his tone leaving Magnus little room for argument. The sleepy warlock doesn't try to make excuses or even object when Alec holds the power button until the phone powers down and heads to the nightstand, plugging it into the charger there.

"I didn't know what to get you, I'm assuming you don't have Aspirin? So I just kinda, grabbed stuff." Alec gestures to the vials on the small table, talking a little faster than is normal. Mostly because he doesn't know what else to do. The silence feels empty, and he tries hard to fill it.

Magnus walks further into the room, approaching Alec, startling him a little when he comes up behind him, his hand brushing the shadowhunters side.

"Sweet," Magnus murmurs, dropping an easy kiss on Alec's shoulder as he examines Alec's colourful choice of herbs and potions.

Magnus hears Alec's breath hitch in his throat and smiles against that shoulder, tempted to run his teeth across the muscle there, but holds himself back, knowing he won't be able to follow through with anything he starts. Not with the way he's feeling. Insead, be steps back, making his way to the steam-filled bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alec lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and heads to the dresser, pulling off his shirt and discarding it to the hamper. Feeling overheated and flushed (all of a sudden.)

Inside the quiet and warm bathroom, Magnus peels off the layers of clothing, letting the expensive garments drop to the tiles floor. He steps under the hot spray, letting the water run over his shoulders and down his back, soothing the tension there.

Next he ducks his head under the stream, lifting his hands to massage his scalp, the carefully styled hair drooping as the water weighs down the strands and washes away the product. He cups his hands under the running water and splashes it over his face, scrubbing away the makeup that still remains there.

It's obvious that Valentine did little to nothing the past few days in regards to grooming or even attempting to take care of Magnus's body. His skin feels dry and the removal of the liner around his eyes is almost painful.

Once his skin is tingling and raw from scrubbing and the hot water that pours from the showerhead, he turns the knob and pops the glass door open, snagging the soft towel from the hook.

When the door to the bathroom finally opens, Alec has changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a fresh cotton t-shirt (just a few of the things he's begun to keep in a drawer at Magnus's place.) and he has climbed into what has recently become 'his side' of the large, comfortable bed.

Magnus has a towel wrapped low around his hips and is rubbing another on his hair, causing it to stick up in a million different directions. Even with the partial obstruction of the towel, Alec can't help but stare at the warlock's naked face.

He's seen his boyfriend without the jewelry and his usual meticulous wardrobe. He'd seen him without the glitter and the heavy dark makeup… but there's something about this moment. The absolute lack of pretenses. Something about Magnus's ability to look _this_ perfect, when he isn't trying to.

His bare face and floppy hair paired with the yellow cat eyes that Alec so rarely sees, makes him look younger and softer than ever.

Dropping the smaller towel to side, he runs his hands through his now mostly dry hair, looking into Alec's steady gaze all the while. The young shadowhunter realizes only when Magnus lifts an eyebrow in his direction, that he is leaning forward, mouth partially open while he watches Magnus with unbridled admiration.

Alec snaps his mouth shut and leans back into the pillows behind him before looking away from those teasing eyes. Though they don't fall far; but instead catch on a strange pattern in blue and purple that draws across the tall warlock's ribs and torso. Small round spots, four in a row, the bruises a contrast on his otherwise unblemished skin.

Alec recognizes the pattern a fist connecting with skin, leaving the abstract pattern that now sprinkles across Magnus's side.

Magnus watches the darkness register in Alec's expression, and allows him to take in the damage, his eyes trailing across the warlock's naked chest, horror clouding Alec's eyes.

"By the angle, what did they _do_ to you." Alec shakes his head, "How?"

"Seems when we switched back, I took a few of the wounds with me." Magnus explains quietly, glancing down at the raised bruises, "Shame. I would've prefered Valentine to hold onto them for me." He sounds far more casual than Alec feels, and it takes everything in the shadowhunter to keep his mouth shut. Magnus doesn't need anything right now except rest.

Magnus walks over to his dresser, changing into a pair of navy boxers and tosses the towel to the hamper in the corner before wandering over to his bedside table. He regards the water and Alec's collection of various magical substances with a slow smile a quick glance at his awkward looking boyfriend, watching his every move.

Picking up the vial with the pink petals inside, he pops the cork and removes two dried leaves, placing them on his tongue. They dissolve immediately and leave a heavy, earthy taste in the back of his throat. Replacing the cork he picks up the glass of water and drinks until it's empty.

The effects of the painkiller begin working on the headache that has settled at the back of his neck. A quiet sigh of relief from Magnus puts Alec more at ease, his grip on the comforter loosening fractionally as he watches Magnus pull the dark red quilt back and slide into place next to him.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep," Magnus murmurs, getting comfortable.

"What?" Alec asks, confused, "I do."

"You keep staring me down like that, I'm gonna have to pick up where you left off on the couch," Magnus relaxes onto his back, his words coming out in one long sigh. His tone is light enough, but with his eyes closed, Alec can't read Magnus's mind the way he usually can. Leaving him hopeless in determining if he's serious or not.

"Sorry," he whispers, quickly mirroring Magnus's posture and shifting onto his back, his eyes lifting to the bedroom ceiling. A warm blush rises into his cheeks at Magnus's words.

"Shhh," Magnus hums quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Wishing Alec would stop with the apologies. He doesn't have anything to be sorry for.

They lay this way, flat on their backs as the minutes tick by. Alec's eyes comb the ceiling as he chews the inside of his cheek. Magnus keeps his eyes shut, his breathing even and meticulous, though he can feel the tension rolling off his boyfriend almost palpably. It's distracting.

After what feels like ages, Magnus turns on his side towards the bedside lamp and switches it off, leaving the two in the dark room that glows white with just the moonlight.

It hurts to lie on his side, but it'll hurt less in a second.

Reaching behind him, Magnus's fingers search through the open space that Alec has put between them, until he finds what feels like Alec's forearm. Giving his arm a tug, Alec gets the hint and quickly slides closer, turning on his side and letting Magnus guide his arm over his narrow waist and across his body. The warlock shifts and moves until there's no space between his back and Alec's chest. His hand sliding from Alec's arm to his fingers, he holds the young hunter's hand to his bare chest.

Magnus secretly (not-so-secretly) loves the feeling of Alec's callused and scarred hands.

With Alec's body running the length of his, Magnus gives a shiver, the body heat his boyfriend offers seems to radiate through to his core. Alec moves his legs to tangle with Magnus's, his socked feet brushing against bare ones, his nose burying in Magnus's hair that is clean and damp and smells like citrus fruit.

Magnus's eyes fall closed again, his entire body buzzing with the close proximity. The comfortable silence drowning out the loud memories that thump against his temple, asking for his attention. The thoughts that threaten to seep in and further poison his mind and ache against his soul.

But right now they can wait. The world of downworlders and shadowhunters. Valentine and The Clave. The politics and semantics of it all. That world isn't welcome into this bed.

 **Thanks all! Stay tuned and shoot me a review letting me know your thoughts on this new project! (Sorry for any grammatical errors as well)**


	2. Malec (Extended) 2x18

**Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to add another installment of my extended scenes. This scene has been a long time coming for me, and I hope I do it justice. Heads up, this scene is rated Explicit, for language and sexual content. Please click off now if either of those things bothers you.**

 **But if you're still here, please read and enjoy and leave some feedback if you like :) Cheers**

"They're beautiful," Alec breathes into the air between them, taking in the sight of Magnus's eyes in the dim light of the bedroom. He feels warm all over, his heart still hammering in his chest from the desperate kisses of just moments ago. "You're beautiful."

Magnus smiles slowly, the comfort of the words washing over him like a blanket. It's been years since he's heard anything positive in regards to his eyes (his _real_ eyes). The complement is rare, and a pleasant surprise, and it eases the tension knotting up his stomach.

Lifting his hand, his long fingers wrap around Alec's wrist, holding it in place there for a moment longer. Alec smiles, small and shy, drawing in a visibly shaky breath, obviously trying to calm his body and ease his heart rate.

Magnus watches his poor boy trying to concentrate, to comfort him in his moment of vulnerability, all while his own body buzzes with barely contained electricity. The young hunter's eyes flicker to Magnus's mouth, his tongue touching to the corner of his lips in an unconscious invitation he's sure Alec doesn't even realize he's giving.

Magnus smiles a little brighter, warmth and desire clouding his expression as he pulls Alec's hand away from his neck and presses his lips to that warm palm, eyes never leaving Alec as he brushes his abused lips to the calluses at the base of Alec fingers. The hunter watching him with a kind of focus that makes Magnus's stomach tighten and twist.

"Look at you," Magnus breathes, a kind smile pulling at his mouth and Alec swallows, his adam's apple making a scene of bobbing in his throat, giving away his nervousness in the small gesture. "I've wreaked absolute havoc and abandoned you completely." his voice is hoarse and deep, Alec's eyes close for a long blink, jaw tightening at the sound of it. Magnus takes the opportunity to pinch the base of his Alec's palm between his teeth, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his shy boyfriend; whose eyes remain closed, a blush pulling across his cheekbones.

"Magnus we don't have-" Alec shakes his head minutely, opening his eyes only half-mast.

"No," Magnus turns back towards Alec, his knees pressing into the mattress as he leans forward, pressing his forehead against Alec's. "We're good."

"But we can talk-" Alec continues, his fingers shaking slightly where they're now held gingerly to Magnus's chest, where he can almost feel the strong beat of the Warlock's heart against his palm.

"Stop," Magnus breathes, and Alec looks up, finally staring back into those golden irises, Magnus's narrow pupils dilating visibly in the warm light of the lamp. After a beat of silence, Magnus is guiding Alec's hand back down his chest, with the gentleness one might use to handle a small bird. "I don't feel like talking." He shakes his head, his hair brushing Alec's forehead, his words pulling a darker blush from Alec's cheeks.

"Now, where were we?" Magnus' voice is smooth as silk. Alec holds his breath while Magnus leads his hand to the hem of his shirt before letting go, giving Alec the space to continue, or not.

"Here," Alec states quietly, with a short moment of hesitation before he pinches the soft fabric between his fingers, and begins pushing it up Magnus's body; his callused fingers grazing the soft, warm skin of his torso as he goes.

"Here already?" Magnus teases gently, lifting an eyebrow, but quickly assists Alec as he pulls the shirt over his head (effectively messing up his usually perfect hair) causing his necklace to tangle as they fall against his bare chest.

With the space this puts between them, Magnus now kneeling on the mattress in front of Alec, it gives each of them a pause to look at one another. Alec's eyes combing appreciatively over Magnus's chest, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

"You can touch me you know," Magnus encourages, lifting his hand to Alec hair, tangling his fingers into the hopeless mess, his thumb pressing the soft skin below Alec's ear. "I'm not going to stop you."

Alec's eyes flicker back to Magnus's for moment, reading the love and encouragement there before he pushes himself into a fully seated position, angling his body toward Magnus. His lip is released from his teeth, red and wet, as he raises a not so steady hand to Magnus's sternum.

Magnus watches Alec as if he might be the most riveting of museum exhibits. His eyes catch every expression, each emotion that flickers across his face or pulls at his eyes. The older man's chest rises and falls quickly with Alec's slow and cautious hands on him. The careful way his fingers explore the newly exposed skin. Magnus's abdomen quivers under the soft graze of curled knuckles, raising goosebumps and causing both men to smile, breathy chuckles exchanged in the otherwise quiet room. Magnus, with quiet embarrassment, and Alec with the joy of the his new discovery: Magnus is ticklish.

As Alec's fingers make the journey back up the line cut down Magnus's stomach, he grabs hold of the tangle of necklaces that hang there, tugging them gently before looking back to Magnus's face.

"Kiss me," Alec whispers, it's hoarse, and a little embarrassing, his words causing Magnus's lips to twitch and his eyes to move to Alec's mouth, nodding before they're closing the space. Using the hold he has on the jewelry around Magnus's neck, Alec pulls him closer, crushing Magnus's mouth to his own, breathing into the kiss with a desperation that wracks his body and causes a quiet moan to rise in his throat without his permission.

Magnus's arms wind around Alec's neck, his fingers gripping the hunter's hair, abusing his scalp and holding him close with unbreakable strength. Alec shifts, falling back into the soft pillows, pulling Magnus on top of him once again, relishing the weight of his boyfriend pressed the length of him.

Pulling away for air, Alec presses his thumb under Magnus's chin, his mouth falling to the soft skin of Magnus's neck. He's never kissed someone's neck before. But he's wanted to. _God_ he's had unholy fantasies about Magnus's neck. The lean curve of it. The prominence of his adam's apple. The hollow between his collarbones. The tendons that jump and twist under Alec's open mouthed kisses that travel down and back up again.

"Alexander," Magnus whispers and Alec feels the vibration of it in his mouth.

"Mmm?" Alec hums, his lips stilling on Magnus' pulse.

Magnus presses his forearm into the mattress next to Alec's head, lifting himself enough to look down at Alec's face, into his wild eyes. They're alive with lust and unbridled passion and the sight nearly causes Magnus to lose his last sliver of restraint.

"This is your first time. It's a bad habit for firsts to be rushed. Over too quickly." Magnus explains, and Alec tries hard not to think about the experience it must have taken for Magnus to know these things. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Magnus smiles softly, his fingers play with the hair at Alec's temples, thumb brushing the sweat down his neck.

"I know you don't like talking about sex," Magnus leans down to bump his nose against Alec's as his words bring them both back to one particular makeout session where things had gotten a little heated and Magnus's dirty mouth had run away with him, purring things in Alec's ear that made the younger man both blush and hide his face in Magnus's neck, mortified.

"But trust me," Magnus presses a kiss to Alec's lips, snagging his full bottom lip in his teeth for a split second, causing Alec's breath to audibly catch, "Communication is the key to _great_ sex." Magnus purrs against Alec's mouth.

Alec makes an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat, tilting his chin up to the ceiling, avoiding Magnus's fire lit eyes.

Magnus pulls back slightly, the sweet and innocent action causing him to smile and lean down to press his lips to the soft skin below Alec's jaw. (One of his favorite places). A silent comfort and encouragement, "To start us off; I like it when you pull my hair." He breathes the words next to Alec ear, feeling the heat from the young hunters blush on his lips. "But I think you knew that one already."

"Yeah," His voice hardly above a whisper. He'd found that one out by accident.

"Hmm?" Magnus hums, unwilling to let Alec _have_ this experience without _acknowledging_ this experience. He's known too many people in his lifetime with nightmare first time stories; most of which consisted of impulse, lack of preparation and no communication. Magnus won't allow Alec to be a casualty to bad sex. Not to mention, the Warlock's ego is far too large to allow himself to be on the giving end of said bad sex.

With a sigh of defeat, Alec pulls his eyes back to his boyfriend's face, his lids dipping to a narrowed gaze. Hazel to gold.

"I said yeah," Alec repeats, taking in the shadows cast across Magnus 's flawless features by the dim light. The smile that pulls at the warlock's mouth drawing Alec's attention. Magnus catches on quickly and leans down, sealing the kiss once again. The older man lowers himself until his weight presses into the man beneath him. Tongues exploring and dancing behind sealed lips until they are both breathless once more and the hunter's hands have found their way to Magnus's waist. Curious fingers smoothing over the muscles there, rippling and moving as the Magnus presses Alec into the soft sheets, feeling each reaction that Alec can't help.

Magnus fits himself between Alec's impossibly long legs, the Warlock's long fingers curling around the back of one knee, hitching the hunter's leg over his hip, pressing himself into Alec, drawing a soft sound between a whimper and a moan from Alec's lips.

Tracing a line down Alec's chest with a polished fingernail, he savours the shiver than runs through Alec's lean body. They'd assumed this position before. Nights when their kisses lingered a little longer than they were meant to. When instead of paying attention to Magnus's movie choice, Alec would pull Mangus down on the leather couch, hitching his leg around Magnus's hips, keeping him there and relishing the feeling of Magnus pressed against him in the most obscene ways.

Tonight was different.

Tonight Alec had made it more than clear that he didn't want to stop here. Magnus had anticipated this day (More like longed for it ever since Alec had first let Magnus put his hands on his god-like body). It had been weeks of them touching and kissing, and Magnus had become more frustrated than he'd like to admit. Feeling more like a horny teenager in the last few weeks than he had in centuries.

Not to say this is all one sided. Not at all. Alec has taken more than his fair share of cold showers during this time and there was no denying the young virgin wasn't becoming at least a little choked. Even so. Magnus is a gentleman, and would put the brakes on the moment he felt any tension or hesitation from Alec.

Mangus steals himself, tipping his head until his forehead rests against Alec's, and rocks his body against the man beneath him once. Alec's breath comes fast against the Warlock's face, eyes wide and wild, lost in the feeling of Magnus's body on his. Alec's every nerve seems to respond with its own enthusiasm, his body matching Magnus in his movements, creating beautiful friction that causes Alec to shiver and moan and Magnus to smile and bite into Alec's mouth, soft and slack and warm.

"How does that feel?" Magnus asks, their hot breath mingling between them, Magnus's fingers sliding up Alec's side, over each individual rib.

"Mmm," Alec hums, lost in the euphoria that Magnus is inflicting on his entire being. The Warlock's words from earlier replay in his mind. Alec slides his long fingers up Magnus's back and into his hair, gripping and tugging it. If it hurts Magnus in anyway, he doesn't say so. Instead he arches into Alec's body, reacting to the pull in the most provocative ways, grinding harder into the lyth man beneath him.

"Baby," Magnus purrs, pressing his thumb under Alec's chin, tilting it up and pressing a soft kiss on the dark rune there as he keeps up his torturously slow rhythm. "Open your eyes," He whispers, breath tickling behind the hunter's ear.

Lifting his head, Magnus brushes his nose with Alec's, slowing his body's movements, eliciting a small groan of protest from the young hunter.

"Baby, look at me," the Warlock murmurs, smiling at Alec's lack of finesse.

Alec arches off the bed, pressing into Magnus in a greedy attempt to keep him as close as possible, and finally, lets his eyes opening slowly, hazel irises full of fire and wanting. The site of it causing Magnus's movement's to stutter and his breath to exhale across Alec's throat in a weak sigh of defeat.

"Hello," Magnus wets his bottom lip and Alec watches, fingers tightening in Magnus's hair, the dull pain sending electricity into Magnus' belly.

"Hey," Alec breathes, swallowing hard.

"What do you want, Alexander."

Alec blinks, mouth slack and eyes foggy with desire. The words tumble around on the tip of his tongue, but the buzz of adrenaline in his veins and the heat that is burning him up from the inside makes articulating next to impossible. How can Magnus expect him to speak when he's driving him crazy this way?

"Is this okay?" Magnus rephrases, sympathizing with his companion's inability to articulate while being dry humped into the mattress.

"Yes," Alec nods, and Magnus rocks once more, egged on with Alec's encouraging words. " _Fuck._ "

Magnus quickly decides that hearing Alec curse in bed is his new obsession. His muse. His Yin Fen.

"And this?" Magnus asks, his hand slipping down Alec's neck, over his abdomen and coming to a stop on the button of Alec's jeans.

"Yes," Alec whispers, trying to infuse his voice with confidence. Instead it's shaky and breathless.

Magnus nods, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's mouth before pulling away, forcing Alec to chase his lips. Lifting off the pillow, his mouth searching for that warmth. He doesn't let him, but pulls away, teasing. The third time, Alec nearly growls as he grips the back of Magnus's neck and drags him down. The younger man impatient with his games. Alec's lips part, his tongue bold and asking for access that Magnus gladly grants, meeting him halfway.

Alec hums into the frantic kiss as Magnus's fingers dip into the waist of Alec's jeans, his thumb pushing the button free in one swift motion.

Magnus smiles, feeling Alec's abs contract and shake as his knuckles press the skin just above where his jeans rest low on his hips.

"You tell me Alexander," Magnus instructs gently, turning his hand so his palm is flat against Alec's happytrail, fingertips disappearing beneath the denham. "Tell me what you want." Alec confirms with a frantic nod, his lips pressed into a line, obviously holding himself back from making too much noise. "You can be as vocal as you like. You won't put me off. I love hearing you."

With that, Magnus slips in hand into Alec's jeans, keeping just the thin barrier of Alec's boxer-briefs between his hot palm and Alec.

"Oh god," Alec bites the words as they come out louder than he was expecting. His eyes close as his leg tightens where it is still slung up around Magnus's hip, both hands slipping from Magnus's hair and onto his shoulders, steadying himself as he experiments moving into Magnus's loosely closed palm.

Magnus is sure he's witnessing the most beautiful sight he's seen in all his years on this earth. After all this time of Alec's deepest desires being suppressed, each thought and feeling and impulse pushed down and kept secret; it's like watching a blind man see for the first time. Watching him come undone as he moves into Magnus, let's go of himself more than he has with anyone else… It's enough to make Magnus shiver, the strain in his own pants becoming uncomfortable with each helpless syllable that falls from Alec's lips. His need for Alec's touch makes the arm he's holding himself up with go weak, tightening his grip on Alec as he sinks closer, causing Alec to let out a choked groan and his fingers to dig into Magnus's shoulder, dull nails biting into the flesh there.

"Sorry," Alec breathes, though his grip does not loosen.

"It's alright," Magnus coos, peppering kisses down Alec's deflect rune, "You're alright Alexander," the Warlock bites the junction between Alec's shoulder and neck, returning the favour as he makes his own mark on Alec's skin.

"Magnus," Alec gasps.

"What is it love?" Magnus asks, moving his hand now, loving the feeling of Alec through the thin fabric, craving for more. "Tell me," he purrs.

"I can't. I don't know if I can…" His sentences are broken and his voice is breathless and fast, but Magnus thinks he understands. He didn't expect anything else. It would be unfair to expect anything more from the sweet, untouched boy.

Taking the hint, he removes his hand from Alec's jeans, giving the young hunter a chance to collect himself as to not end his first sexual experience so quickly. The last thing he wants is for Alec to feel embarrassed. Though watching an orgasm wreck him and break him across Magnus' sheets is almost too tempting for Magnus to resist.

Magnus pushes Alec's leg off his hip and presses himself up from the mattress into a seated position, his knees bracketing Alec's hips.

Alec's hands fall away from Magnus's shoulders and onto his thighs, unable to take his eyes off those golden irises and narrow pupils. They're so new and completely mesmerizing. He hates that it's taken this long for Magnus to feel comfortable enough to keep the glamour off. Alec never wants it replaced.

"Now I know you probably have a long list of things you want to do to me," Magnus purrs, rolling his hips forward in a teasing gesture, causing Alec to let out an uneven sigh of disdain and shake his head, blush deeping somehow. "But we don't have to check everything tonight. We can keep things simple. Easy."

Alec blinks, unsure of what he means exactly, but nods anyways, because anything is better than nothing, and he's already unsure of how long he's going to last if they keep going the way they are. He's barely been touched and he can already feel himself reaching his limits.

 _(Stamina rune my ass.)_

"Mind if I get more comfortable?" the older man asks, reaching for his necklaces and pulling them over his head. Alec shakes his head distractedly, watching his boyfriend discard his usual everyday armour. After the necklaces, he pulls each ring off his finger, one by one, tossing them aside, each once magically disappearing and probably reappearing in their rightful place. Next, Magnus does something unexpected. Lifting his hands to his face, he runs his hands up over his jaw and nose, over his eyes and into his hair.

Alec watches, completely absorbed as his boyfriend's hands comb easily through his hair, his palms slipping off his face, revealing a bare face. The gold in his eyes seems to shine brighter, looking far less intense and serious than before, he looks younger and more innocent than he is.

His hair, now soft and completely free of product, sticks up of its own accord; a few pieces tipping forward onto his forehead. Alec can count on one hand how many times he's seen Magnus this naked.

The vulnerability of the moment only making Alec want him more.

Magnus smiles finally, causing Alec to realize just how hard he must be staring, his mouth open and eyes wide. Though the Warlock doesn't seem to mind the attention.

Alec's hands slide up Magnus's denham clad thighs. Magnus stops himself moving, letting Alec take his time to explore and touch at his own pace (even though it's killing him that he's still wearing the layers he is.)

Long fingers brush over the fly of designer jeans, Magnus draws in a sharp breath as his body quivers with just the slightest touch through his clothing. _What this boy does to him_. It shouldn't be legal to have so much power over another's body.

Before Magnus can say one more thing, Alec is pushing the button of the jeans open, tugging at the zipper.

Magnus's breath hitches as Alec looks back up at him, a silent question of where to go from here, the fear that was there before diluted with the pure desire that floods his expression.

Magnus lifts himself off of Alec lap, sliding down his legs shamelessly, observing as Alec raises himself up on his elbows, unwilling to take his eyes off Magnus as he slides to the end of the bed and steps down from the tall mattress.

He decides quickly, that a tousled Alexander, shirtless, panting, with gaping jeans, splayed across his sheets might be his new favorite work of art.

Smiling (because he can't help it) Magnus finishes pushing his fly down, kicking the jeans off his feet and into the pile of their other discarded items. His smile morphs into a wolfish grin as he watches Alec's eyes roam appreciatively over his body, now only covered by the dark grey boxer-briefs that sit low on his hips.

A nearly pained look fills Alec's expression and he groans, his head rolling onto his shoulder and scrunching his eyes shut.

Chuckling, Magnus presses one knee back onto the bed, placing his hands on the soft mattress on either side of Alec's legs. "What are you thinking?" He inquires quietly, observing the poor boys body as it rules over any kind of logical thought. It's addicting. Magnus almost feels bad for how much he is enjoying Alec's lack of control.

"I'm in pain," Alec states, and Magnus's eyebrows raise, taken aback by the honesty. "Actual pain, Magnus," His voice drops to a whisper.

Magnus nods, understanding. He lets his eyes drop down Alec's body, over his chest that rises and falls too quickly, and finally to his open jeans. The sliver of black fabric peeking out from beneath the zipper disguising what is sure to be the _pain_ Alec is referring to.

"Well," Magnus breathes, his own throat has gone dry. Magnus lifts himself over Alec, crawling back up the younger man's body, stopping when his hands bracket his hips, "I don't want you to be hurting, Alexander," Alec watches with wide-eyed disbelief as Magnus lowers his mouth to the front of Alec's jeans, pressing his lips to Alec through the soft fabric. Alec's hips twitch, his entire body nearly having a small fit as Magnus glances up at Alec through lashes, grazing his tongue and teeth over the denham clad erection, pulling a pained gasp from Alec's lips.

"Wha-" Alec closes his eyes, trying to think of something, _anything_ that will stop him from coming right here and now.

In a desperate attempt to hold himself back, Alec reaches down, grabbing the back of Magnus's neck, curling his fingers in the hair there and drags the Warlock up until they're nose to nose once again. A wicked smile pulls at Magnus's lips.

"Angel's _mercy_ , are you trying to kill me?" Alec hisses, voice tight and strained.

Magnus chuckles, leaning down to scatter kisses across the hunter's face. "Only with pleasure my love."

"I want you," Alec states quietly, as if his thoughts are becoming words all on their own, and he doesn't hold the ability to stop them from tumbling incoherently from his mouth.

"You can have me. Anyway you like." Magnus assures gently. But when Alec makes no move, he decides to take a different approach. "Let me touch you." Alec closes his eyes, shivering, and Magnus wonders idly if he might be able to make Alec come with only his words. Maybe he'll try sometime. But for now, Magnus hooks a finger through Alec's belt loop and gives a small tug.

With a nod, Alec sits up and slips down to the end of the bed. Magnus eases down on his side, propping his head in his hand as he watches Alec push his own jeans off his hips and abandoning them with the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Magnus drinks in the beautiful site of the mostly naked man. Broad shoulders and the runes designing his skin stand out strong in the dim lighting. He can tell Alec's nerves from his inability to turn back around and look at him.

"Come here," Magnus sits ups, scooting to the foot of the bed and placing his hands on Alec's waist, nudging him a little. Alec takes the direction easily, standing and turning around as Magnus guides him.

The warlock tilts his chin so he can look up from his seated position into Alec's eyes. "Relax," He comforts, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Alec's sweat dampened abdomen. The hot skin quivers under his lips. "You don't have to worry," He breathes across the muscles there, Alec's head falls forward, a hand lifted to comb into the soft hair on the crown of Magnus's head.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore." Magnus continues speaking, brushing kisses across Alec's heated skin between his encouraging words, "You're so pent up. You've been so suffocated. Your poor body deprived of the attention it deserves." Magnus's teeth graze Alec's hip bone and the hunter's knees quite nearly buckle beneath him.

"I don't want you to hold back Alexander," Pulling away just enough to look back up at Alec's eyes through his dark lashes, Magnus moves a daring hand to the place Alec craves it the most. The young man lets out a choked cry at the light touch, hands slipping from Magnus's hair onto his shoulder, bracing himself before he collapses completely.

The black fabric of Alec's underwear is dampened, and Magnus thinks he might have underestimated just how close to the edge Alec is. Magnus pets him a few times through the thin fabric of his boxers while another string of breathless curses fall from Alec's lips.

With a small smile, the warlock hooks his fingers into Alec's shorts, tugging on the fabric, taking away the last of the barriers between Magnus's gentle touch and Alec's painful ache.

"Christ." Alec breathes, marking Magnus once again as his nails curl against bare shoulders, his tall frame swaying as Magnus smiles against the tip of Alec's cock, the organic taste of Alec on his tongue as he tests the shaking hunter's threshold for pleasure for the hundredth time tonight.

It's the first time in his 23 years of life that he has been touched in this way by another person. His own hand not doing justice to the miracles Magnus's hands and mouth are working on him now. He's coming unbound and undignified. He has to remind himself many times not to move too much. Instead, he allows Magnus to guide him with a hand on his hip, helping Alec receive his first blow job with a shred of dignity.

Even if it is only a few seconds before he's unable to hold himself back. He warns Magnus only a moment before he's tensing and shaking. Magnus's strong hand on his waist the only thing keeping him from falling.

Magnus doesn't pull away until Alec has quieted, only swaying with a few aftershocks of the beautiful torture his body has just endured.

Alec wastes no time leaning down, capturing Magnus's mouth with his in a bruising kiss.

He can taste himself on Magnus's tongue, and he'd be grossed out (or ashamed) if he didn't find it so fucking hot. Grasping the back of Alec's neck, Magnus drags him back down onto the bed,

Magnus smiles into the kiss, enjoying each ounce of Alec's pleasure more than he's ever enjoyed serving a lover. Even without his own release, his body buzzes with fire, making it impossible to be selfish with the young man in his arms.

With a low groan, Alec rolls off of Magnus and onto his back, breaking away for some much needed oxygen. "That's what I've been missing out on all this time?" Alec huffs, eyes on the ceiling and hand in his hair.

Magnus smiles, "Well," rolling onto his side and propping his head up in his hand so he can look down at his flushed shadowhunter, chest damp with sweat and hands trembling. "In my defence, I would've blown you ages ago if you'd've let me."

Alec would blush if his entire body wasn't already burning up. He settles for a incredulous glance at his boyfriend and sighs out a breathless laugh. Magnus is giddy, his entire body completely aware of each expression and movement that Alec makes. Like their bodies have become connected by this invisible string, keeping them both completely entranced in each other.

"I'm sorry," Alec shakes his head, talking to the ceiling.

"For?" Magnus inquires quietly.

"I have no idea how to reciprocate any of this." The hunter continues, voice dropping lower, eyes still stuck to the space above him instead of the man next to him.

Magnus smiles, having expected the nerves to settle back in once Alec had come out of his orgasmic bliss.

"That's alright," Magnus presses up slowly from the mattress, moving until he's settled over Alec's body. Silently impressed with the young man's ability to recover, so quickly ready again after just a few minutes.

Alec finally allows himself to look into Magnus's eyes, reading the excitement and vulnerability there.

"I'll teach you."

XXX

"Holy _fuck_ that's not fair," Alec gasps. "You were supposed to _teach_ me."

Magnus smiles, silently basking in Alec's lack of filter. "I decided to show you instead." Magnus lifts a shoulder, unapologetic. Enjoying the narrow eyes he receives in return. "What can I say, you look like a fucking _god_ when you come. And I'm not one to deprive myself of such exquisite views."

Alec is too embarrassed to speak towards that, so instead he lays his head down on Magnus's abdomen, draped across the warlock in a way that normally would make him self-conscious if he wasn't so blissed out, coming down from his second orgasm of the night. Magnus hums, satisfied to have heard each sound and word that fell clumsily from Alec's mouth in his moment of ecstasy. It'd been music the his ears. The warlock's eyes drift closed as his fingers push through the hunter's dampened mess of hair tickling Magnus's stomach.

Alec hums absently as he props his chin on the older man's rib cage so he can watch the muscles in his jaw move, his chest rising and falling deep and even. "Don't fall asleep," Alec whispers, and Magnus hums, a smile pulling at his mouth as he contemplates when he might ever get a full night's rest again; with an insatiable twenty-three-year-old, newly deflowered boyfriend with a stamina rune.

"But I'm exhausted." Magnus closes his eyes tight, his body aching for sleep, unsure of the time.

"Don't fall asleep," Alec repeats, quieter this time, a sweet request that Magnus could never refuse.

"Very well," Magnus sighs, opening his eyes to gaze down at the disheveled shadowhunter on his stomach. He can see the sweat on his brown and cheek, and contemplates who it might have originally belonged to.

He looks beautiful. Magnus can't bring himself to look away. So he doesn't. Instead he tugs on the tangles on Alec head gently, the young man's eyes close, as if savouring every move Magnus makes. It does crude things to Magnus's ego, to pull these reactions from such an angelic creature with the light touch.

"Does that feel good?" the older man asks, sliding his polished nails over his scalp, elisiting another sigh from Alec.

"S'okay,"

"You wound me." Magnus feigns hurt, though he's obviously too tired to put the full amount of effort he normally would into teasing his shy companion.

"You're falling asleep," Magnus feels the words in the movement of Alec's jaw against his stomach. "I haven't even done anything to you yet."

Magnus chuckles at this, Alec tucks his chin and presses a kiss to the soft space under Magnus's ribs that quivers with the laughter Magnus allows himself. It's a sweet sound that Alec never wants to not hear.

"My dear Alexander. You've done more to me that you realize."

Alec takes a moment to absorb the deeper meaning behind Magnus's words. Letting them sink in. Allowing himself to feel the weight of the relationship in the shared moment.

"You can sleep if you want." Alec says against Magnus's feverish skin.

"On the contrary," Magnus presses a thumb to Alec's jaw, drawing his face back up so he can look into those bright eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet."

With the kind of grace only Magnus could ever harness, he sits up, forcing Alec to push

up and off of him. Alec is disappointed at losing the skin-to-skin contact. He'd almost been able to imagine he couldn't tell where he stopped and Magnus began. But then Magnus is following. slipping into Alec's lap, his knees bracketing the young man's hips. They're nose to nose. the seated position somehow feeling more intimate than the last.

"How about this then?" Magnus raises a brow, bumping Alec's nose with his.

Alec can't speak. So he nods instead.

With the absolute nakedness between them, there is nowhere to hide. Each secret they'd ever hoped to have kept, has been torn down and pulled apart on this very bed they share. The choked and primal sound the young shadowhunter makes as Magnus moves, creating beautiful friction between them, is decidedly the sexiest sound he has ever heard.

He wants to make it his fucking ringtone.

Magnus purs in agreement as he resumes his rocking from earlier, however, with the new position each movement is a hundred times more sensitive.

Alec isn't sure what to do with his hands, or what to do with Magnus so provocatively placed in his lap. His mind reels and he doesn't know how this is supposed to work.

"Don't think so much," Magnus's breathes into the kiss, mouth open and breath hot. His movement stuttering when Alec's hands eventually settle on Mangus's waist. A thrill goes through the warlock as Alec takes initiative, even if he isn't absolutely sure of his actions. Magnus just wants him to do what feels good to him. Magnus wants to learn what Alec likes.

There is something so absolutely enthralling about knowing that Magnus is the only person who has ever heard these sounds. The only one Alec has ever let touch him in the most hungry and obscene ways.

Magnus smiles, pausing a moment when Alec's hand slides down the warlock's sternum, but does not venture further south. He pulls away from the desperate kiss, looking down at the hunter through his lashes.

Slowly, giving Alec plenty of time to register his movement, Magnus slides his own hand down Alec's stomach, through the trail of dark hair, leading him exactly where he wants to be. Desire coils under Magnus's touch as he wraps his fingers around Alec's length, hot and slick against his palm as he tightens his grip, getting used to the weight of Alec in his hand once again.

"Magnus," Alec's eyes open, finding Magnus's on him as well, his palm twisting gently, silently thankful for his virgin lover's ability to slick his hand without the need to magic up lubrication of his own. It's an underrated skill.

"Tell me," Magnus presses his forehead to Alec's, bringing him to edge with a quick pace that he isn't sure Alec can handle for much longer. He can feel him trying to hold himself back from moving into it. When Alec's body stutters and lifts, Magnus's hand slows torturously.

"No," The word breaks on his lips, eyes watering and heart pounding.

"It's okay love," Magnus comforts, "C'mere." Magnus lets go of Alec completely, leaving him to suffer as he feels the warlock's hand on his. Taking it gingerly and guiding him to where Magnus needs him to be.

Alec's tentative hand on the most intimate parts of Magnus are sure to be the death of him. The warlock's eyes close and his body shivers as Alec takes hold of him for the first time. It's obvious that Alec hasn't a clue what to do, but that doesn't stop him from exploring. His curious fingers closing around Magnus as he mimics the movement that Magnus performed on him earlier. Each scar and callus that decorate his skin pulling a satisfying reaction from the warlock.

Magnus moves into the grip, hungry for more than Alec is giving. But careful to move at a pace that Alec is comfortable with. Alec is being far gentler than Magnus would prefer. He knows himself well enough that he will need more than this to finish, but for now, he's just enjoying Alec's hands on him.

Magnus resumes his work on Alec; Alec's concentration staggered between the pleasure he's feeling and the pleasure he's trying to give. It makes for a stunted hand job (that Magnus enjoys immensely nonetheless.)

With his free hand, Magnus's long fingers wrap around Alec's gently closed fist, tightening. Teaching Alec the kind of pressure he likes. Showing him just how crazy he can drive him.

"Tighter," Magnus guides, a rush of pleasure as Alec obliges, "Like that." Magnus nods, losing his words as Alec does as he's shown, attacking his task and instruction with the same enthusiasm as he does with everything else in his disciplined life. Magnus has never been so grateful for said discipline.

It doesn't take them long like this. Very soon, Magnus's body is pressing closer, temple to temple with his lover as his long awaited orgasm rocks through his body, warmth covering Alec's stomach and chest.

"Alec," Magnus chokes out, forehead falling on the hunter's shoulder. The unfamiliar nickname falling from his lips in his moment of release. Strange.

Alec is clutching hard to Magnus's hair, his other hand still holding Magnus tightly as the sound of his name on the warlock's lips and Magnus's own release (embarrassingly) is what tips him over the edge for the third time tonight. He's too far gone to open his eyes, even as he slowly comes down from his high. His heart is pounding and his skin is sticky with sweat and their shared release.

Magnus slowly lets go of Alec and Alec of Magnus. Their ragged breath heating the close quarters to almost boiling.

Alec opens his eyes to the dim room. With Magnus's head on his shoulder, the young man waits patiently for his boyfriend to resurface. Magnus doesn't move for a few long moments. Instead he remains in a cloud of euphoria, clinging to Alec's frame; the two men breathing in unison.

With great effort, Magnus pulls away, putting space between them and looking down into Alec's expression, searching for any sign of discomfort or insecurity.

Not finding any.

"You okay?" Magnus's low voice breaks the long stretch of quiet.

Alec almost laughs at the ridiculousness of the question. His entire body is buzzing with leftover energy. His veins singing with endorphins in the pure moment. He can't properly articulate yet, so he stifles his ridiculous laugh in Magnus's neck.

"Yeah," He finally breathes.

Magnus smiles, savoring the way Alec nuzzles into his shoulder, silently deciding he'd be happy to live the rest of his immortal life in his bed with this shadowhunter, reliving each moment from tonight again and again.

Alec looks down, his fingers shiny with the evidence of Magnus's orgasm. His mind goes back to earlier, with the taste of himself on Magnus's mouth, on his tongue. He can't help but wonder if Magnus tastes the same. Or if he has a own unique flavor that's all his own.

Without too much thought, Alec lifts his thumb to his mouth, closing his lips around the first knuckle; an action Magnus was not prepared to witness. His jaw goes slack as Alec cleans his thumb with his tongue, eyes closed, as if in his own world. Magnus' stomach tightens, making it difficult to do anything but stare.

 _So this is how I die._

When Alec looks up under his lashes, an innocent expression on his face and eyes soft, thumb now shiney with his own saliva, Magnus feels dizzy.

"Fuck." Magnus's voice is hoarse and hardly audible in his own awe.

After what feels like a lifetime, Magnus draws himself back to reality, sure Alec's legs are falling asleep, this position losing its appeal as his own legs begin to cramp. Magnus lifts himself away from the young man, putting space between them for the first time since Alec showed up at his house hours before.

Alec falls back, stretching his long legs out, exhausted. His head hangs slightly off the foot of the bed, and he cranes his neck to watch Magnus's naked form move silently across the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. If he'd been asked yesterday, he would have said that Magnus in his jeans and soft t-shirts (a look he only really wears around the loft) was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen.

Turns out stark naked, in the gold light of the bathroom, shiney from the sweat he worked up during sex comes in at an easy first place.

The hunter watches as his boyfriend pulls open the glass door of his shower and reaches in to turn on the hot water. He chews his cheek as his boyfriend turns to the mirror, ruffling a hand through his wild hair and rubbing his eyes.

He seems so unbelievably natural. While Alec lays here, feeling like he's just been bulldozed. Though Magnus was right, they hadn't done everything that Alec had originally assumed sex was, he definitely felt different than he had before. Like he'd buried something deep inside himself years ago, and only tonight had Magnus dug it up and allowed him to explore it. The entire process felt alarmingly close to rebirth.

Magnus looks sideways at Alec and smiles his hundred watt smile. Alec's hair is crumpled and his skin is flushed pink. He's exhausted and probably looks a little funny as his droopy eyes follow each move that Magnus makes from the bed.

"C'mere," Magnus nods towards the shower. "You'll regret it in the morning if you don't shower," Magnus promises when he sees Alec's internal struggle as he contemplates the heavy pull of sleep.

With the gentle persuasion, Alec peels himself off the sheets and drags himself to the bathroom, following Magnus into the steamed up glass shower. The water coming from the large shower head falls over them both, rinsing the evidence of the evening down the drain.

He accepts the soap and shampoo that Magnus offers. He watches in rapture as the warlock lathers the suds between his fingers and reaches out to clean the younger man's stomach and chest. Alec gingerly reciprocates, pushing his finger through Magnus's hair as he helps rinse out the shampoo, the silky wet strands falling just past the warlock's ears. Alec catches sight of a few nail marks on the warlock's shoulders. Half moons pressed into perfect tan skin. Alec closes his eyes, rubbing his face as he contemplates whether Magnus will heal them or leave them.

"I feel like I've just been through a serious training session." Alec admits quietly, his muscles stiff and tired, knowing he'll be sore in the morning.

Magnus smiles, "You've just used about a dozen muscles you didn't even know you had." He explains, "You'll get used to it." He drops a quick wink at Alec before ducking back under the stream of water. Alec laughs quietly, filling up the small space with the lovely sound.

When the water begins to turn cool, and both men are clean and pruney, Magnus turns the shower off, popping the door open. The steam flows out of the shower and into the small bathroom, making everything warm.

Grabbing a few clean towels out of the closet, he hands one to Alec.

"Thanks," Alec presses his face into the soft and fresh smelling towel, catching the water droplets that roll down his nose. Magnus smiles at the cute habit. It seems he's incapable of keeping such an expression off his face tonight. As if Alec's existence only is something he's overjoyed about.

They dry off quickly, Magnus offering his toothbrush for Alec to use. Alec is about to decline, having always considered the concept of sharing toothbrushes to be gross. He stops himself though, remembering Magnus's mouth on his dick, and that same mouth on his. He thinks perhaps they're beyond shared toothbrushes. He accepts the offer and scrubs his teeth vigorously, trying not to watch Magnus's naked frame in the mirror as he wanders back into the bedroom.

A lazy snap of his fingers and the sheets ruffle loudly, a crisp new set replacing the sweaty and crumpled ones. Alec is silently grateful. He's not a germaphobe (if tonight has been any proof), but he likes the idea of fresh sheets to sleep in.

"You want this off?" Alec points to the bathroom light.

"Please."

Alec secures his towel around his waist and flicks off the light over the mirror. A feeling of unease snakes through his stomach as he navigates through their clothing that litters the bedroom floor. His own shirt and pants tossed aside in their hurry. Is he supposed to put them back on? That seems silly. So is he just supposed to sleep naked in Magnus's bed?

 _Moments ago you violated that bed with acts far beyond sleeping._

Luckily, his anxious mind is set at ease as Magnus slips into the fresh bedding, sinking into the warm cocoon of sheets, wearing nothing at all. The mattress on the other side of the bed sinks as Alec follows, discarding his towel on the floor with everything else. He settling in next to Magnus, shifting as he tries to convince himself that he's completely comfortable with this. He can sleep naked next to someone who is also naked. That's a thing people do, right?

With careful movements, Magnus turns to his side, seeking out Alec's silhouette in the light that comes from the city streets through the window. He makes a point to leave space between them, unsure of what the dark will do to Alec's thoughts about what they'd just done. A life of repression and self restraint doesn't disappear after one blow job and a night of frotting.

In a moment, Alec turns towards Magnus as well, seeking out where he's sure his eyes would be if the light was high enough to see them.

They remain in silence for a long time. It's a comfortable kind of quiet. The kind that you can easily drift off in.

"Thank you." Alec murmurs into his pillow, savoring the soft material of Magnus's quality bedding that seems to hug him into the mattress.

"For?" Magnus's voice is rough with sleep.

"Tonight."

"You'll have to be more specific. I did a great many things to you tonight," The older man reaches a hand into the space between them in search of Alec's hand, interlocking their fingers beneath the comforter. In the dim light he can't see the blush he knows his words cause.

"For making this so easy," Alec ignores the tease, mostly because if he dwells, he knows he'll chicken out of finishing his thought. "For letting me set the pace. Letting me learn." His voice shakes a little and Magnus's fingers squeeze Alec's in silent encouragement.

"All these years, I could never imagine myself with anyone. Eventually I stopped fantasizing, because I couldn't even picture myself capable of being-" Alec closes his eyes. It's easier to speak about this when he can't see Magnus shifting and breathing across from him. Even if he can't read his expression. "You keep making me fall deeper in love with you. Trust you with everything." He knows he sounds ridiculous. Pouring his heart out after sex like a teenager. But he's lost the ability to care. Magnus stripped that from him the moment he took him into his hands; gave him permission to indulge in the desires he's pushed down for a decade. Gave him rule over his body, his voice; trusted him with his novice hands and made the entire thing seem so uncomplicated. Like finally taking a breath into lungs that were desperate for oxygen.

"You got me out of my head. I never thought it was possible to be this close, with anyone." He stops himself before he cries, because he would never forgive himself for it.

There's a long silence as Magnus contemplates his words. Alec thinks maybe he's fallen asleep. He keeps his own eyes closed.

"Believe me," Magnus whispers, confirming that he was in fact awake, and had heard every word. Alec's not sure if he is relieved of mortified. Maybe a bit of both. "It was my honour. Your capacity for feeling pleasure is, extraordinary, Alexander. I could write a novel on how much I enjoy the sounds you make and the joy you express when I touch you." Alec buries his face deeper into the pillow, drowning in each word out of Magnus's mouth.

"And your amateur hands," Magnus lifts their joined hands from under the sheets just enough for him to press his lips to Alec's wrist. "They are my undoing."

Alec shivers; partly due to the lack of clothing (he's not used to sleeping naked), and partly due to the honey sweet words coming from across the small space. The breath on his knuckles and the smell of Magnus all around him. It's all quite overwhelming.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good at this as you are." Alec apologizes with a breathy laugh, nudging his cool nose to Magnus's warm fingers.

He can feel Magnus's smile against his knuckles. Flattery and humour honouring the warlock.

"I'm going to ignore that dig at yourself," Magnus laughs, his bare feet finding Alec's. Their long limbs tangling in the sheets between them. "And take that compliment."

Alec accepts the lazy kiss placed on the corner of his lips, reciprocating it as much as his exhausted body will allow. "I'm dead. You've killed me." He whispers against Magnus's mouth, and the warlock smiles.

"Not permanently I hope."

"I don't think so."

"And what is it you've died of?"

"Happiness. I think."


End file.
